plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Commando Pea
Commando Pea is a Super Rare variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Commando Pea deals less damage (ten) and has a decreased bullet size, but has increased fire rate (fully automatic) and ammo capacity (25-30 instead of 10-12). Description The Commando Pea grew up in the jungles and is the toughest pea there is-a one Peashooter army that will never run from a fight. Primary weapon Full-Auto Pea is the primary weapon of the Commando Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close range damage per hit base and critical is 12. *The max DPS at close range is 72.0. *The middle range damage per hit base and critical is 9. *The max DPS at middle range is 54.0. *The long range damage per hit base and critical is 6. *The max DPS at long range is 36.0. *The weapon deals no splash damage at all. *The ammo in a clip is 30. *The reload time is 2.0 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Like all the peashooters it has the same abilities: Weapon upgrades Organic Plant Food Grown from special organic plant food, the Commando Pea's reload time has now decreased. Extended Pod Extended pea pod clips allow for increased ammo capacity. Full Pea Jacket Ammo Homemade ammo is more dangerous and effective than standard pea ammo, of course. Strategies As The Commando Pea can be thought of as a more mobile and stable version of the All-Star tradeoff being 75 HP less, mobile because of faster speed and Hyper (of course!), stable because of the fact the Commando Pea, compared to the All-Star, doesn't take time to power up shots, lower in speed while firing, can to jump while firing, nor takes time to deactivate firing. Don't be afraid to take a hit, as an enemy is likely to flee before you do. Try getting close to Zombies, your main targets should be Engineers and All-Stars since their hitboxes are huge, making for an easy vanquish. While the Commando Pea is perfectly capable of this, it's wise to avoid more ranged combat and instead get close before attacking. Never take on anymore than 2 zombies unless you have a plan or backed-up by other plants. Against Commando Pea will win most 1v1 close range combat situations, try taking it one at far range combat. Attack in teams, this will give you the edge. Trivia *Commando Pea's appearance is based off of the main character of the movie Rambo. *It has the smallest and the most cylinder-shaped mouth out of all the Peashooter variants. *Although most have a rounded mouth, this is one of three Peashooter classes whose mouth is shaped like a gun. The other two are Law Pea and Agent Pea. *Commando Pea has the same face paint as the Gatling Pea. *Its bandana is made of a banana peel. *The Commando Pea is one of the two plants in the game that have holes in their nose. The other is the Camo Cactus. **Similarly, both are based off of positions in the military. Gallery Commando pea.png|Commando Pea unlocked Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Plant variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants